


Reminder

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [37]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Ellie & Abby Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: remember the sugar





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



_remember the sugar,_ the pink post-it note reads.

 _remember the sugar,_ nothing else.

 _remember the sugar,_ like she doesn't have a photographic memory.

This piece of paper is an insult Ellie still contemplates while she's holding on to dear life in the back of the van on their way to a crime scene.

Only when she enters the blood-spattered kitchen does it click: Laid out on the granite counter are baking utensils, and the sight of them makes her roll her eyes hard at herself.

_Sugar! Pearls and sprinkles! Cookie baking date with Abby!_

Well, that would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> request: something fun from Ellie and Abby  
> Challenge: r18.19 Click, s60 Drabble Madness (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
